This invention relates to a radio communication apparatus for use in combination with a test transmitter for use in testing the radio communication apparatus. This invention relates also to the test transmitter for transmitting a radio test signal carrying a test digital data signal. The radio communication apparatus may be a radio paging receiver, a transceiver, or the like although description will be mainly made in connection with the radio paging receiver.
A test transmitter of the type described, generally comprises a signal producing section for producing the test digital data signal. Connected to the signal producing section, a radio test signal transmitting section transmits the radio test signal which carries the test digital data signal.
A radio paging receiver of the type described, generally comprises a radio processing section for processing the radio test signal into the test digital data signal. Supplied with the test digital data signal as an input digital data signal, a data processing section processes the input digital data signal into a processed data signal. Connected to the data processing section, an announcing section carries out an announcing operation of generation of the processed data signal in response to the processed data signal.
On testing the radio paging receiver, the test transmitter transmits to the radio paging receiver the radio test signal carrying the test digital data signal. When the radio paging receiver has not a faulty component, the announcing section announces generation of the processed data signal. When the radio paging receiver has a faulty component, the announcing section does not announce generation of the processed data signal. Thus, the radio paging receiver can be tested or judged as regards whether or not the radio paging receiver has a faulty component.
However, when it is judged that the radio paging receiver has the faulty component, it is difficult to specify whether the faulty component is the radio processing section or a remaining part comprising the data processing section and the announcing section.